twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 11
The eleventh season of Two and a Half Men premiered on CBS Broadcasting Inc. (CBS) in September 26th, 2013 in the United States & Canada. Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper, who was a main character in the first ten seasons does not appear and was replaced with Amber Tamblyn who portrays Charlie's long lost daughter, Jenny Harper. This is the third season without Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper and with internet billionaire Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt, who was introduced in Season 9. This season will be the first season with Jon Cryer as Alan Harper being the only original "man" on the show. Starting this season, the series now airs on Thursdays at 9:30 P.M. Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper, who only made one appearance last season made four appearances this season. Summary Jake leaves the beach house he has lived in since 2003 to go to Japan after being stationed there for at least for a year. In his absence, a young woman named Jenny arrives at the beach house claiming to be Charlie Harper's long-lost daughter, who went looking for her uncle and eventually moves in with Alan and Walden, taking Jake's old room. Cast Main *Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt (22 episodes) *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper (22 episodes) *Amber Tamblyn as Jenny Harper (21 episodes) *Conchata Ferrell as Berta (22 episodes) *Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick (1 episode) *and Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper (4 episodes) Recurring *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Lyndsey McElroy (13 episodes) *D.B Sweeney as Larry Martin (9 episodes) *Clark Duke as Barry Foster (7 episodes) *Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Gretchen Martin (6 episodes) *Aly Michalka as Brooke (5 episodes) *Odette Annable as Nicole (3 episodes) *Paula Marshall as Paula (2 episodes) *Jeff Probst as Himself (2 episodes) *Carl Reiner as Marty Pepper (2 episodes) *Brooke D'Orsay as Kate (2 episodes) Guest-Stars *Melanie Lynskey as Rose *Mimi Rogers as Robin Schmidt *Tim Conway as Tim *Steve Lawrence as Steve *Garry Marshall as Garry *Mila Kunis as Vivian *Marion Ross as Margaret *Lynda Carter as Herself Episodes Production On April 26, 2013, CBS renewed the series for an 11th season after closing one-year deals with Ashton Kutcher and Jon Cryer. Angus T. Jones, who is currently attending college, has been relegated to recurring status for Season 11. However, he eventually departed from the show altogether and did not make an appearance this season. He will be replaced by Amber Tamblyn, who will portray Charlie's previous unknown teenage daughter. Trivia *This is the first season not to feature Angus T. Jones. *Holland Taylor, who only made one appearance in the last season, makes more appearances this season. *This is the first season to feature Amber Tamblyn. *Jon Cryer, Holland Taylor and Marin Hinkle are the only original main cast members. *This is the third season not to feature former star Charlie Sheen. *Evelyn ties the knot for the sixth time. The first time with Walden. *This is the first season to feature Conchata Ferrell in every episode. *This season, so far, has only featured 5 of the original cast. The characters are Alan, Berta, Evelyn, Judith and Rose. *This is the first season to feature Holland Taylor, Marin Hinkle and Melanie Lynskey in more episodes than Angus T. Jones. *Marin Hinkle's crediting drops back down to underneath Conchata Ferrell, just like season 9. Category:Seasons